Thy Kingdom Come
by Jammeke
Summary: Gwen sent Percy and Gwaine after Arthur and Merlin—along with the Cup of Life.


**Title: **Thy Kingdom Come**  
AN:** Takes place after 5x12. Undoes most characters' deaths. Written purely to stop the tears from flowing.  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, faint hints at Arthur/Merlin and Gwaine/Percy  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

Gwen's skirts swirled around her legs as she ran through the corridors as fast as her dress would let her. She had done what she could for her people for now, had seen to it that every single dressing—and when they'd run out of those, every single sheet—in the castle was carried down to the throne room where the wounded were being treated. She'd sent people to raid Gaius's chambers; had told the guards to see to the physicians' every need. The townsfolk had come to the castle to help, bringing what little supplies they had. She'd watched over them, tried telling them where to go and what to do, but her people were strong and skilled, and they'd not needed her directions, had known what to do as they always had.

She'd made herself look out the window of her and Arthur's chambers, wishing to turn away every time she did, for the courtyard was were the dead lay, side by side, covered by white cloth, waiting for their family members to bring them home. But she'd had no choice—had needed to know if her husband had been found.

She'd been the first to see Gaius riding through the castle gates, had wasted no time in exiting her chambers and making her way down to the main stairway. The court physician had come back to the castle alone, and while she knew Arthur was still alive, could feel his heart beating inside her as though it were her own, the rhythm sounded off, and she worried—oh, she worried—

"Gaius," she said, coming to a stop in front of him, hardly acknowledging Gwaine's presence. She had to know first. "Tell me."

"He's alive," Gaius said, and Gwen let out a slow breath, closing her eyes as she thanked the Gods—and Merlin, most of all Merlin—for her husband's breaths.

"Then why isn't he with you?" Gwaine asked.

Gaius hesitated for a moment before saying, "He's wounded."

Gwen looked up. She'd known, of course she'd known, but there was a difference between knowing the truth and hearing it from someone else's mouth. Her gaze dropped to his fumbling hands, and her eyes widened as she saw what he was holding.

"He wanted me to give you this, my Lady," Gaius said, handing her the Royal Seal.

Gwen couldn't touch the ring at first. Arthur always carried the Seal on a chain around his neck, close to his chest, and he'd only taken it off a few times in the time she'd known him. For him to have given it to Gaius—for him to have assumed—

Suddenly needing to touch this little piece of Arthur, she reached out and carefully grasped the ring, wincing at how cool it felt against her skin. She shook her head; blinking against the tears she couldn't cry—not here, not now, not yet. "Where is he?"

"There is a place where he may be saved," Gaius said, but he did not sound hopeful, not even as he added, "Merlin is taking him there as we speak."

Gwen would not have it, would not have this lack of faith in Merlin and Arthur, not out here in the hallway where she herself must be so strong. "Then we must send the knights," she said, turning her attention to Gwaine. Arthur was a fighter. He wouldn't give up, not without trying his hardest to get back to Camelot—to her. As would Merlin. But if Arthur was as gravely injured as Gaius's eyes said he was, and if Merlin was the only one currently by his side, they would need help. Morgana was still alive. The woods around Camlann would not be safe for two weakened men travelling alone. "Ready as many men as you can."

"No, my Lady," Gaius said, and Gwen stared at him, wondering at the urgency in his voice. "Merlin can cope by himself."

"Merlin?" She couldn't help it. She had faith in her friend, knew he would do anything to protect Arthur, but even she could beat the man with a sword, and he would not last long in a fight against enemy soldiers.

"We must trust him," Gaius told her.

She had wanted to quench his pessimism before, but now it was his quiet faith that exasperated her. "How can one man be as strong as an army?" she cried.

"Morgana's forces are still searching for Arthur. Two men travelling alone stand a much better chance of evading her." Gaius dropped his gaze. "Especially if she has no idea where they're heading."

Gwen stared at him uncomprehendingly. But then Gaius looked at Gwaine, and he did seem to understand what Gaius was getting at.

What was going on? What weren't they telling her?

* * *

She wanted to be angry with Gwaine for trusting a girl he hardly knew, but by the looks of it, the knight was angry with himself for two. Oh, how could she blame him for looking for love, believing in it? Wasn't that what she and Arthur had done?

"I am sorry," she told him.

He tried to smile. "So am I." Avoiding her gaze, he cleared his throat. "What will you do to her?"

Her voice didn't waver. "I will hang her."

"My Lady?"

"She betrayed Camelot. She betrayed you." This knowledge was all she needed to justify what she was planning next. She tugged at his hand. "Come, Gwaine. I want to show you something."

* * *

It was cold in her chambers. _Their_ chambers.

She stared at the bed. A servant had shown up earlier with new sheets, for the royal sheets had been the first to be brought down to the throne room; she had seen to that herself. Though the bed had been made anew, she couldn't think of lying down, her thoughts straying to Arthur and Merlin every other second, her body longing for her husband's. How could she sleep without him beside her?

She'd thought all was well. She'd thought the war had been won. When the sorcerer showed up, fighting for them instead of Morgana, she'd leapt into Gaius arms and hugged him, fear and worry making way for relief. She hadn't even considered the possibility it had already been too late for Arthur—for so many of his knights.

Reality had caught up to her soon enough. And now here she was, waiting, unknowing, and _waiting_. With little else to do but wait for the girl to take the bait, she found her mind wandering once more.

What had happened to Morgana? Why had the sorcerer helped Camelot? How had Arthur known about his sister's plan to ambush them? He'd jumped out of bed in the middle of the night, mumbling about Morgana and new strategies and the need to hurry. She'd told him it was just a dream, but he'd insisted it wasn't, and then he'd run outside and saved many lives by changing their battle plans.

How had he known?

He hadn't been able to tell her much, had been half asleep even as he looked for his boots and made his way outside, but he had told her he needed to go; that someone had told him to—Merlin. He'd mentioned Merlin.

Arthur hadn't talked about it, but Merlin's absence had hit him hard. She'd chalked Arthur's name-calling up to the doubts and regrets plaguing his mind and thought no more of it. Merlin had come for him in the end. Gaius had told her. She hadn't seen him herself, but he'd come for him, and now he was taking Arthur to a place he thought would save him.

Avalon. A place of magic.

_"Who is that?"_

_"Someone truly remarkable."_

_"You know him?"_

_"Let's just say he deserves our gratitude."_

Could it be?

* * *

"I wouldn't betray you or the King," the girl said, panic rising in her voice.

"And you didn't," Gwen told her coldly. "You can go to your death safe in that knowledge. Your note will send Morgana travelling for Brineved, and all the while the King will be travelling in the opposite direction. Guards!"

The girl cried for Gwaine as Gwen's men dragged her away. Her voice echoed through the dungeons long after she was gone.

Gwaine didn't move for a long time. When he did leave the dungeons, he sent her a small nod before he walked away. He understood his orders. He would do his duty.

Now it was time for her to do hers.

* * *

The throne room was empty.

Most of the wounded had gone home with their families now, one way or another, and the last bodies had been removed from the temporary infirmary earlier that morning.

Gwen studied the Pendragon banners, the light falling through the high windows, the two thrones standing next to each other at the far end of the room. Once, this chamber had been cold and threatening to her. Tyranny and injustice had ruled here, side by side, where she and Arthur now sat. These says, it was not the sunlight falling in from high above that gave the room a warm glow; brightening the hall was a light that could be seen by those with eyes willing to see, and the faces of the people who sat at Arthur's round table reflected it.

Yet there was one law still casting shadows over the room; one ban that linked Arthur's rule to Uther's and made this throne room a threatening place to some of her people still.

She tried to imagine Merlin standing here, in front of the throne, looking up at Arthur.

She tried to imagine Arthur passing judgment.

What would he say?

The doors to the throne room opened behind her, and she turned around to face the man she had sent for.

"You called for me, my Lady."

She smiled at him. "I want to thank you, Gaius."

"What for?"

"Unmasking Eira?" It was getting harder to smile at him. "I shall forever be in your debt." She was silent for a moment. "And Merlin's. Was it he that found Arthur?"

Gaius inclined his head. "He's a good servant."

Gwen raised her chin, challenging him to—what, exactly? Speak up? Admit the truth? "He's always been there, at Arthur's side."

Gaius's lips twitched. "Indeed."

Gwen started walking towards him, wanting more from this man—this man who gave so little and yet so much away with his carefully spoken words. "The sorcerer in the battle. You knew who he was."

Gaius remained silent for a long time. "Yes," he finally said.

Excitement bubbling to the surface, Gwen tried to remain calm and focused. "Do I know him?"

Not it was Gaius's turn to raise his chin. He didn't answer her question.

"Please Gaius," Gwen said, letting some of the urgency she felt slip into the voice. "Answer me honestly."

"Yes," Gaius said.

She knew him. Had known him for a long time. Had _known_ for a long time.

"He'll take good care of Arthur," Gaius said, not looking away from her face, but Gwen knew he was all too aware of the room they were standing in—the room in which so many sorcerers had been condemned to death.

"Yes," she said, a little breathlessly, hardly believing what she'd just heard, even though the truth made so much sense she wasn't sure why she'd never seen it before. All the times Merlin had been there, right by Arthur's side, when he needn't have come along at all; all the times they'd beaten the odds together; the monsters they'd defeated; the journeys they'd survived. "I'm sure he will."

Gaius sent her a hesitant smile, and for the first time in days, she found herself answering a smile genuinely, hope and happiness breaking through the surface.

"I'm pleased."

* * *

Treason was punishable by death.

Gwen had never condemned a person to death before. Sefa had been an exception, and she hadn't meant to go through with it then. Death was so finite a punishment, so irreversible a sentence. She'd never thought she would stand here one day, ordering a young woman hanged.

But things changed. People changed.

The girl had conspired to kill her husband. Had she failed, Gwen would not have seen her killed. But Morgana had succeeded, and Arthur was mortally wounded—and that changed everything.

It was the girl's success, not her actions, which forced Gwen's hand.

She could only hope the sacrifice would be enough.

And that the guilt would one day pass.

* * *

She was the first to see them.

Eyes drinking in their faces, the flush of their cheeks, the movements of their mouths, she could hardly breathe until she'd looked her fill; checked and double-checked the movements of their chest, the life still shining from their eyes.

The journey to the courtyard had never taken so long before.

People were already moving towards them from all directions, buzzing excitement carrying faster than Arthur's prized dogs as people shouted and ran to and fro, informing their friends, neighbours, and people who happened to cross their path of the King's return.

Gwen walked up to them, shaking with relief, the remnants of fear and doubt leaving her body. Arthur was here. They were all here. Finally, she could give in to her emotions. Finally, she could let her tears run free.

And she would. But not for a little while.

Arthur was sat in front of Merlin, Merlin's arms securely around his chest. His hair was darkened with filth and sweat, and his eyes were near-closed from exhaustion. Still, he was there, and he was whole, and he was hers—and as he slipped from the horse into her waiting arms, his nose automatically burying itself into her hair, she could do nothing but smile, laugh, and smile some more even as Gaius came hobbling out into the courtyard, carrying his medical bag with him.

"Thank you," she whispered over Arthur's head, looking into Merlin's tired eyes. "Oh, Merlin, thank you."

She wasn't just referring to the past couple of days. From the way his eyes widened, she assumed he understood.

* * *

_The King will live._

Gaius's words still echoing through her mind, Gwen ran her fingers through her husband's hair, making soothing sounds as he mumbled about things she could only guess at. Their most trusted knights were all gathered around the bed, in various states of exhaustion, but needing to see with their own eyes that the King was safe, and that he would live to insult Merlin another day.

Gwen had a feeling he wouldn't.

Live, yes, certainly, but judging from the looks Arthur and Merlin had exchanged before Gaius ushered the King inside, something in Arthur and Merlin's dynamic had shifted. The companionship was still there for all to see, as it had always been, but there was a whole new level of loyalty in Merlin's eyes—a new level of respect in Arthur's. These men were getting to know each other anew.

And finding each other all over again. If they had not already.

"What happened to the Cup?" she asked, not looking up from Arthur's peaceful face.

When no one answered, she raised her head, finding everyone staring at Merlin.

He shrugged. "I threw it into the lake."

She searched his eyes for a hint of regret or doubt, finding none. Getting rid of the Cup was not a pragmatic decision, for who knew when they would have need of it again, but it was a wise one. They had meddled with life and death enough for one day. Gwen did not understand the ways of the Old Religion, wasn't even sure she wanted to, but if experience had taught her anything at all, it was that the price was usually fair—and therefore too high to pay.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," she said, for Merlin had not asked for the Cup, yet she had sent it anyway.

"Don't be," Merlin said. "Your actions saved his life." His eyes clouded over for a moment, and she almost stood up to hug him, were it not for the fact that Gwaine was already doing it in her stead. "I couldn't get him to the lake in time. I failed him."

"No, you didn't," Gwaine said, his voice quiet but sure. "You did everything you could. And you saved his life in the end."

Merlin took a deep breath, shaking his head even as he sent Gwaine a small smile.

Did he believe Gwaine? Would he believe her? She didn't know, but nonetheless she spoke, "We saved him together. I could not have sent the Cup to him without the knights. The knights could not have brought it to him if you hadn't kept him alive. The Cup would not have saved him if I hadn't—" she trailed off, thinking of Eira. So caught up in the visions of the girl's hanging was she that she almost didn't notice the look Percy and Gwaine exchanged. "What?" she said slowly. When the knights didn't reply immediately, she pressed on. "What happened?"

"We encountered Morgana," Percy said, shooting Gwaine an uneasy look. "She—she tortured Gwaine. I thought she'd killed him."

"She did kill him. Me." Gwaine's carefree smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Gwen stared at him. "You died?"

Every eye in the room was on Gwaine. No one spoke. Finally, Percy broke the silence, studying the bed sheets as he said, "I gave him water from the cup."

"You—" Gwen's head snapped to the side. Merlin regarded her silently. "But then how did you—how did you save Arthur?" _Whose life did you end?_

Merlin's gaze didn't waver. "Morgana came for us."

Gwen swallowed. "You killed her."

"I did."

"Good." She rubbed her eyes, ignoring the tremors in her voice as she repeated, "Good."

For a long while, Arthur's quiet snoring was the only sound to break the silence. Gwen allowed herself to be soothed by it, almost smiled as she realised the sound that kept her awake so often would be the reason behind her sleeping easily tonight. Pure joy still hummed beneath her skin. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of breathing that surrounded her; relished in the constant beating of these hearts she loved so well.

"I will see you in the morning," she said at last, opening her eyes to look at them. _You will still be here in the morning. Gods be thanked, you will still be here in the morning._

"Good night, my Lady," Leon said, and she was about to frown at him when he shook his head, hurried around the bed, and hugged her. "Good night, Gwen."

"And you." She blinked away the tears so she could look each of them in the eye. "All of you." Biting her lip, she added, "And thank you."

They left her—their—rooms without a word; their actions these past couple of days saying all that needed to be said.

Gwen turned her attention to the man beside her and stroked his hair once more. "You came home." She snuggled up against him and rested her head on his chest, her head rising and falling with his every breath. "We brought you home."

And with that, she closed her eyes and joined him in dreams of the Kingdom they would build—and of the Golden Age to come.


End file.
